


how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist." Alaric showed Damon how beautfiul life can be. Damon has a hard time still believing that, after Alaric's death, but is trying his best. He just wishes he could see Alaric again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last.

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left,_  
_how light carries on endlessly, even after death._

Damon is lying on the grass, in a park and he's been starring at the stars and thinking about him for at least a couple hours by now. At least he thinks it must have been a few hours, because it was still light outside, when he lied down here. It's been two weeks since Alaric died. And it still feels so unreal. Damon and he had become so close in the last years. From hatred to friendship to love. And Alaric had shown him how beautiful life could be. Damon didn't just fell in love with the man, he learned to fell in love with life itself.

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite,_  
_how rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

But now it was all gone. Damon was trying so hard to keep it together, trying so hard to carry on living. He was trying so hard, to find a way to still love life without Alaric, because he knows, this is what the other man would want, but it was so hard to do so. He just wants him back, wants Alaric to lie down right next to him right now and look at the stars with him. Then he would play with Damon's hair and make him smile and everything would be alright. What he would give, just to hear him say one more time, what a precious gift it is to be alive. And he would look into his lovers eyes and would know, he was right.

_I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time,_  
_that the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes_

Damon is so lost in his own thoughts, that he almost doesn't hear the footsteps coming his way. It's Stefan, saying he wants to talk to him, once again. But Damon doesn't want to talk, he just wants to lie here and look at the stars, that remind him so much of Alaric's eyes. And maybe, someday, in a few years, he would even get back up again and try to live. Because he would want him to.  
But Stefan doesn't go away this time, which kind of annoys Damon, but his little brother doesn't seem to care.

But shortly after, Damon understands why Stefan didn't leave him alone this time. Right there next to him stands Alaric. For a moment, Damon wonders if he is dreaming or if he just has finally lost his mind, but it really is him. „I'll leave you two alone“, Stefan says and goes. Alaric lies down on the grass next to him and Damon can't help but stare at him. He's not sure if he's going to be able to ever take his eyes of his lover again, to be honest. „But I don't understa – how?“ But Alaric just smiles. „It's kinda a really long story, but – I'm here.“ „Well, as far as long stories go – we have forever“, Damon says and grins. And for once, he doesn't even need Alaric to tell him, that life is beautiful, because he can feel it himself, so much, in this moment. And suddenly there are his lovers lips on his own and he has his hands in Alaric's hair and he would be totally fine, if this moment would last forever. Damon is looking at Alaric and thinking, that his dying words would be about how wonderful life is. But, he hopes, he won't have any, maybe, they will actually manage to have a forever now. It truly is a precious gift to love, to live and to even exist.

_With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite,_  
_how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._


End file.
